


Push and Pull

by bunbun28, TabisMouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun should know better than to push Tao when he's in a bad mood. But really, he supposes, it works out in his favor sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Baektao PWP. I'm not sorry. As usual I blame Xiaorongda, Veritinme and TabisMouse. Thank you for proofing this for me. And thank you Tabismouse for writing this with me.  
> *sorry for initial formatting errors!*

Baekhyun’s roving eyes scan the crowded dressing room. The smell of hairspray and perfume permeating the room clogs Baekhyun’s senses as he eyes his bandmates. He watches each one for a few seconds, smiling as he takes in each member in turn. Until his eyes reach the maknae.

Tao is glaring into the mirror as the make up noona is pleads with him to relax his face so she can apply his eye liner. His shoulders are hunched forward, the muscles in his back tense and taut under his shirt. Baekhyun’s turns his full attention to the maknae from across the room as his noona packs up, his own make-up and hair done. Tao looks about 10 seconds from growling in frustration as his noona starts to style his hair.

They’d been followed to the television station by a rather aggressive group of sasaeng’s. Some had shouted slurs at Tao for his refusal to smile for any of their obnoxious cameras. None of Exo had smiled, but the girls only yelled at Tao, and now the boy was practically vibrating with rage.

Baekhyun walks up alongside the younger boy and offers a tentative smile through the mirror, his least threatening and least devious smile, mouth closed and teeth hidden. Tao only glares back at Baekhyun in the mirror, panda eyes dark and unfathomable. Baekhyun mimics Tao’s face and posture in the mirror. He knows it annoys Tao, but he hopes to at least get the boy to smile, just a little.

It doesn’t.

Instead, Tao turns to snarl at Baekhyun, face twisted in anger and eyebrows drawn together.

“Get the fuck out of my face!”

Baekhyun’s breath stutters and he realizes he’s drawn his arms and shoulders up in an attempt to placate the younger man. He takes a step back from Tao, shielding himself from the force of Tao’s anger, but it’s too late.

The younger man rips himself away from the cordi-noona, hair half-styled and mussed from being pulled away from her hands too quickly. Tao is out of the room in five quick, heavy strides, his long legs taking him away from Baekhyun before the older boy knows what happened.

The dressing room is silent for about ten seconds, long enough for Baekhyun to feel the guilt start wringing through his stomach and down into his legs. He makes eye contact with a surprised Jongdae, shirt hanging off one arm.

Junmyeon is the first to break the silence, “Go fix it, Baek,” he commands, not ungently. “Even you know better than to push Tao right now.”

The reproach stings more than the dark glare Tao had sent him and Baekhyun feels shame creeping up his face, hot and red. The rest of the room turns away from him, preparing themselves for the show. Sehun slides into the make-up chair Tao vacated and the coordi-noona starts on his make up. Baekhyun looks up from his feet to make eye contact with Sehun. His face is pinched around his mouth like he just took a bite from a lemon. The lemon of Baekhyun’s sense of humor.

“Go away, you’re blocking my light,” he deadpans at the older boy. Baekhyun knows that’s Sehun code for, “You’ve pissed off my best friend, therefore I’m pissed too.” Baekhyun scrambles away from the maknae before his guilt forces him to apologize to Sehun.

Baekhyun never apologizes. Well, not never, but he avoids it at all costs. It makes him look weak.. It’s one of the many reasons he’s constantly running his mouth, because he doesn’t want anyone knowing what’s really going on. Baekhyun’s pretty sure everyone see’s through his facade, but he keeps it up anyway.

He sighs, and makes a show of dragging himself out of the dressing area and down a hall towards a conference room he remembers and hopes is empty.

Tao has a flair for theatrics, even though in this case Baekhyun knows its justified. In hindsight, he should have just back hugged the younger man and then left him alone. Baekhyun curses himself and brings his hands up to drag them over his face but stops as he remembers his make up has already been done. Instead he runs his palms down his his sides before clenching his fists. He knows he needs to take things more seriously.

He’s too busy in his own thoughts to notice his surroundings, eyes locked on the ground as he stews in his guilt. He runs full speed into something solid.

“Ow, the fuck is this…?” he groans, clutching his nose. Baekhyun looks up and stares right into a still angry Tao’s costume clad chest.

Tao glares down, face still contorted in rage and frustration, a faint red high on his cheeks. “What the hell do you want, Baekhyun-hyung? Come to show me more of your fucking terrible impressions?”

“Hey, my impressions are not that bad what the….” He trails off, defending himself is not what he came here to do. His realization is too late though. Tao’s pushes against his chest, hand connecting solidly with his sternum, trying to get Baekhyun out of his way. Baekhyun instinctively shoves back, pushing Tao’s hand off of him. He hates being manhandled, especially by people taller than him.

Tao snarls at him and shoves Baekhyun again, and Baekhyun, tired of people shitting on him for existing, shoves back at Tao’s solar plexus. The muscles give beneath Tao’s shirt and a breath of warm air whooshes out from the taller boy.

This is a mistake as Tao pins Baekhyun to the wall before the older boy can blink, both hands twisted together behind his back as Tao’s body presses down on him. The plaster on the wall is old and cheap, the sharp tang of peeling paint invading Baekhyun’s sense of smell.

Tao’s eyes are blazing, his frustration and anger bleeding out of him until Baekhyun feels himself drowning in it. He opens his mouth, ready to sincerely apologize for once in his life, when Tao leans down and growls, “Why can’t you ever keep your fucking mouth shut for one goddamn time in your life?”

And then Tao is crushing their mouths together, an angry clash of lips and tongue that has Baekhyun gasping and struggling against Tao’s hold. He hadn’t thought to struggle when Tao had pinned him, almost thinking he deserved the punishment. He’s not exactly sure if this is punishment though, with Tao’s hot, wet mouth pressing insistently against his own.

He stops struggling when one of Tao’s hands releases his wrists to trail around to Baekhyun’s waist, holding him closer.

He decides that kissing the Tao is the best thing that’s happened him all day when he feels Tao’s tongue flick against his lips. He kisses the taller boy back just as fervently, letting his teeth nip at Tao’s full bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it in retaliation. Tao pulls back with a groan and the fire in his eyes is still burning, but instead of rage, Baekhyun’s sees lust.

It’s an unexpected development, and one to which Baekhyun has zero opposition. To say he’s never noticed the tall boy’s lean muscles and graceful dancing would be a lie. Not to mention that it’s been some time since Baekhyun noticed that Tao’s high-pitched laugh ringing across the dorm brings life and sunshine into his days.

They stare into each other’s eyes, chests dragging against each other as they draw ragged breaths. Baekhyun runs his tongue along his lower lip, and tastes Tao there and he flushes as he notices Tao’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. He feels arousal twisting in his stomach and notices that their hips are still pressed against each other. He feels Tao’s own warmth seeping through their clothing and into Baekhyun’s, heating up his body more.

He rolls his hips experimentally against Tao’s and both of them let out breathy moans, hips rolling against each other again on instinct, seeking out more sharp friction against their cocks. Baekhyun can feel that they are both half-hard in their stage pants, and, damn, that’s going to chafe.

“Well, I did come here to apologize, but if this is how you make up with people we should really fight more often,” Baekhyun drones quietly to Tao. He’s hoping the sarcasm won’t upset the man. Tao quirks a tiny smile, the corner of his kitten mouth twitching upwards, Baekhyun lets out a held breath, knowing he’s forgiven.

“Byun Baekhyun apologizing? Did leader threaten you that much?” Tao whispers, knocking his forehead against Baekhyun’s as he pushes down on the older man’s hips with his own. The pressure drives Baekhyun to tilt his head back as he gasps in a sharp breath.

“Hrmph. As if I listen to leader,” Baekhyun chokes out as Tao’s lips tentatively press against his neck. He shivers and closes his eyes as Tao bites down on the skin at the juncture of his jaw and neck; the pressure of his lips and teeth sending a sizzle of arousal down Baekhyun’s spine. He lets out a breathy whine as the pressure increases, Tao’s lips sucking against his skin.

“Funny, Baek, because I’m pretty sure you did when I told you to find Tao.”

Tao springs back from Baekhyun, releasing the singer’s arms in order to turn and stare at Junmyeon in the dim hallway. Baekhyun’s chest is still heaving from arousal.

Junmyeon arches an eyebrow at the two men as they straighten their shirts. “You two are fucking lucky no one else came by. Get your asses back in the dressing room and save the necking for the dorms.”

Tao flushes dark red, his neck as red as his lips and Baekhyun can’t help the way his eyes are drawn to them now, full and swollen from his hard kisses.

Junmyeon treats them to a final frustrated glance, eyebrows drawn together, before turning on his heel, clearly expecting the younger men to follow him.

Baekhyun moves to follow Junmyeon down the hall but a cool hand gripping tight on the back of his neck stops him before he’s taken two steps. He stills and looks back and upwards at Tao’s face.

Tao smirks down at him, face confident, something undefined swimming in his dark eyes. “We aren’t finished, Baek-ge. Find me in the dorms tonight.”

Tao takes off then, down the hallway, long legs taking him away from Baekhyun who stands there, rooted to the spot, confusion and lust clouding his mind.

  
\------

Contrary to Tao’s demand, Baekhyun does not seek him out that night in the dorms. Recording had run long, and all Baekhyun had wanted when Exo returned to the dorms was a shower and some hot tea for his throat. He doesn’t think he’s interested in whatever game Tao wants to play with him.

The voice in the back of Baekhyun’s head is insisting otherwise, however, and replaying their kisses on rapid repeat every time Baekhyun closes his eyes. If he leaves his eyes closed long enough, Baekhyun can begin to feel the pressure of Tao’s hands on his wrists all over again.

Baekhyun’s just settling into bed with a book and a cup of warm lemon tea when he hears a knock on his door. Baekhyun glances up, wondering who’s bothering him at midnight. He calls out a soft, “Come in,” and the door opens to reveal Tao, peaking around the edge of the door.

Baekhyun’s breath stutters out of him as Tao slinks into the room, shutting the door behind him. Baekhyun turns and places his tea on his side table and jumps when he hears the click of the lock in the door. He turns towards Tao with a questioning look, eyebrows raised and mouth parted to ask why but he doesn’t get the chance.

Tao is sauntering across the room, an easy grace to his steps. Baekhyun inhales sharply as Tao stops, looming over over his bed. He has never felt so small.

“You didn’t come find me, hyung,” Tao purrs as his eyes rake over Baekhyun’s face and body. His eyes are dark and hooded, with a predatory gleam that leaves Baekhyun’s mouth dry. He senses, as Tao’s eyes finish their inspection of his body, that he might be the prey.

Tao descends onto the bed, knees spreading on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, and one long arm pushes at the center of Baekhyun’s chest, forcing him back to rest on his elbows on the bed with a soft, “Oomph.”

“When are you going to learn, ge?” His voice is rough and low, his face too close, eyes boring into Baekhyun. “You really should stop pissing me off.”

Baekhyun tries to look away, tries to breathe, but he can’t. He’s trapped, literally, by Tao’s body. He is transfixed by the weight of Tao’s stare. It consumes him from the inside. His face heats up under the intensity of the expression and he drops his eyes from Tao’s only to focus on his chest, covered in a thin, black singlet. He can feel his own blood rushing in his veins, pulsing in his ears. He knows that he and Tao are on the brink of something entirely new and dangerous. It sends a hot thrill down his spine and he shivers in anticipation.

Tao’s hand comes up from its place beside Baekhyun’s shoulder to grip his chin loosely, pulling up in an attempt to force Baekhyun’s eyes to meet his own. Instead, Baekhyun’s eyes focus in on Tao’s lips; they are red and bitten, as though Tao’s been chewing on them recently.

“Hyung,” Tao breathes and Baekhyun’s eyes flicker up to Tao’s involuntarily, the look in their depths causes him to tremble. He was right, he is Tao’s prey, and really, he’s only too willing to be the victim.

His chest heaves in anticipation as Tao’s lips descend towards his. In the moment before his eyes flutter shut he sees the briefest flash of hesitation on Tao’s face. It’s enough for Baekhyun to surge up to close the last few centimeters of space between them.

Tao’s lips are just as soft as Baekhyun remembers. They are slick and warm against his own, and Baekhyun relishes in the feel of them. He kisses Tao back fiercely, and grins against the boy’s mouth when he feels Tao shudder as his tongue snakes along Tao’s full bottom lip. Tao moans softly, a deep sound from his chest that rumbles against Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun answers with a sigh against Tao’s lips.

Baekhyun brings one hand up, delicate fingers sliding through Tao’s hair to tug at the strands on the nape of his neck. Baekhyun fists his fingers and pulls, hard enough to rip Tao’s lips from his. He pulls Tao’s head back until his neck is stretched out before him and drags his tongue along the taut flesh. Tao moans again, louder this time and Baekhyun’s definitely on verge of laughing. Laughing, as he revels in the power he has over Tao in this moment.

Baekhyun drags his free hand down Tao’s lean back, fingertips digging into the skin along his spine as his tongue traces hot lines along Tao’s neck to his collarbone. His fingers release their grip on Tao’s hair and his hand slides down to cup Tao’s cheek. Tao’s eyes come down to meet his and Baekhyun pulls him in forcefully for another bruising kiss. The thin fingers on Tao’s spine give it one long, languorous stroke before before sliding under Tao’s shirt.

Tao’s own hands slide around Baekhyun’s shoulders and waist and hoist him up against his muscled chest and Baekhyun’s blood simmers at the full body contact. He can feel everywhere they are pressed together, hot skin separated by thin boxers and tee-shirts and he wants more. More bare skin pressed against his own and way, way fewer layers.

Tao pants hotly into Baekhyun’s open mouth as he licks across Baekhyun’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. He sucks on the flesh as his tongue laves across it repeatedly. Baekhyun gives in to a moan, fingers clutching tightly as Tao ravishes his mouth. Tao releases Baekhyun’s lip with a soft pop and they grin at each other, eyes clouded with lust.

Baekhyun leans up just slightly and nips at the line of Tao’s chin, tongue gliding along it before he runs his hand over Tao’s hair again. He kisses along Tao’s neck, and uses his hand splayed out along Tao’s spine to pull the younger man against him fully, as they fall back against the bed. He tangles one of his legs around the back of Tao’s thigh and grins when he feels Tao’s cock grinding against him. The thin fabric of their boxers does nothing to hide the hot shape of their dicks and Baekhyun boldly pushes his thigh up between Tao’s and he takes delight in the hitch of his breath as he pushes it harder against Tao’s erection.

But his own breath hitches as Tao’s head descends to his neck, biting a vicious kiss into his flesh even as he grinds his crotch back down against Baekhyun’s thigh. Tao thrusts down hard and the pressure on Baekhyun’s dick makes him dig both of his hands into the small of Tao’s back, pressing in deep crescent marks with his nails. He hopes they leave marks tomorrow.

Tao releases the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, leaving a bright red bloom on the pale skin, to lay kisses underneath the smaller boy’s ear, pausing occasionally to flick his tongue along the shell. He is teasingly slow, hot breath and damp tongue leaving burning trails in its wake.

“I like being around you much more, hyung, when you’re quiet like this,” Tao murmurs against Baekhyun’s skin, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive flesh right below his ear and Baekhyun can’t stop the full bodied shudder that runs through him. Tao grinds down against the leg pressed against his dick, moaning deeply into the ear under his tongue.

Baekhyun pushes up suddenly with the thigh that’s not trapped between Tao’s legs and uses his momentum to flip Tao over so that he’s sprawled out beneath the older boy; long, lean limbs akimbo across the bed. Baekhyun pushes up and off Tao’s chest and drinks in the sight of Tao’s flushed, red face, his blown out pupils and heaving chest. He is thoroughly ravished and Baekhyun’s nowhere near done with him yet.

Tao’s eyes widen, startled at the sudden shift in position, mouth gaping and cheeks stained red. 

“Everyone always forgets that you’re not the only martial artist around,” Baekhyun huffs as his hands grip the bottom of Tao’s black tank. He yanks, pulling it up the lines of Tao’s torso and his mouth waters as Tao’s stomach and chest are revealed to him, abdominal muscles clenching and unclenching with every shift of Baekhyun’s hips across Tao’s own.

Tao growls in frustration and attempts to push up. Baekhyun tenses and wrenches the shirt in his hand up roughly, pulling it up over his head and tangling it in Tao’s hands. He twists and both hands are trapped. Baekhyun wraps the other end of the shirt in one hand and leans over Tao. 

“I don’t think so.” He smirks maliciously and his head descends on the magnificent body spread out like an offering beneath him. Baekhyun leans down and sucks at Tao’s long neck, tongue brushing over the fluttering pulse at his jugular. He runs his tongue over the line of Tao’s pulse from the base of his neck to his jaw, before sucking hard at Tao’s skin just below his jaw. 

Tao moans loudly and his hips push insistently at Baekhyun’s, grinding their cocks together. Baekhyun gasps and releases the flesh from his mouth. He leans back just far enough to enjoy the red bloom of his mark on Tao’s tan skin. He rolls his hips down against Tao’s a few times, both of them moaning with every hard brush of their dicks through their boxers.

Baekhyun eyes the stomach spread taut beneath him. He grins, eyes darting up to the deepening red mark on Tao’s neck before he leans back down to mouth at Tao’s chest. His tongue darts out and licks at Tao’s collar bones, biting over one.

“Fuck!” He hears Tao groan above him and he grins before sucking at the hard line of his collarbone, leaving another red mark standing out starkly from Tao’s flesh. Baekhyun moves down, tonguing over Tao’s breastbone and across to one nipple, tonguing and licking as Tao pushes against him. The arms trapped with his shirt stop fighting, Tao’s nails turning to dig into his own flesh as Baekhyun sucks on the perfectly round bud between his lips. 

Tao’s chest rises harshly as he breathes deeply, each rise pushing him into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun smiles as he traces a delicate circle over Tao’s nipple. The younger boy is panting and moaning with abandon, driving Baekhyun further and further into his lust. He closes his eyes as his lips fasten on the flesh under his lips. He sucks hard and rough, scraping his teeth along the flushed skin. 

Tao cries out sharply in pain and pleasure and Baekhyun unlatches, startled. He pulls back and sees a dark red bruise forming just below Tao’s nipple.

“T-Tao,” he stutters, apology forming on his lips, but he can’t make the words leave his mouth as he gasps for his own breath as he stares down at Tao.

Tao uses Baekhyun’s startlement and surges forward, freeing his hands and flipping Baekhyun back below him. 

“You like it rough, ge?” he says, pinning the older boy’s hands below his own. He leans in and licks the mark he’d left along Baekhyun’s neck. 

“I can be rough,” he murmurs into Baekhyun’s neck as he descends to leave a matching mark on the other side of his neck. He sucks the tender flesh into his mouth, tonguing it wetly as his lips sear the skin.

Baekhyun writhes below him, thrusting up into Tao. He’s moaning on every exhale, the slick slide of Tao’s tongue driving him up the wall with arousal.

Tao feels the slide of Baekhyun’s cock against his boxers change and Tao breaks off his sucking to look down. Baekhyun’s hard cock has slipped from the fly of his boxers, flushed and red with precome coating the head. 

“You do like it rough,” he comments, laughing harshly, his own arousal spiking to new heights as he takes in the sight of Baekhyun’s cock. It’s thicker than he expected and he wants to wrap his mouth around it and hear the pretty noises he’s sure Baekhyun will make as he sucks him. He rocks his hips forward, dragging his fabric-clad dick against Baekhyun’s exposed erection. Baekhyun moans helplessly as he rolls against the friction. His head thrashes on the bed, hair wild and cheeks flushed a deep red that travels down underneath the collar of his shirt.

Tao drops his head to Baekhyun’s shoulder, biting down hard. Baekhyun shudders and moans loudly, his hips rising sharply against Tao’s and ripping a deep groan from his chest. Tao bites his shoulder again before shifting to bite over Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun’s nipple is hard, pushing against the thin fabric. Tao seizes it between his teeth, flicking it through the shirt with his tongue.

Tao pulls at the hem of Baekhyun’s sleep shirt, yanking it off as quickly as possible, and Baekhyun helpfully pulls it the rest of the way off. His eyes are clouded and dark as he looks at Tao and his chest heaves. Tao loves the flush on Baekhyun’s pale skin and he scratches his nails gently down the older man’s chest, reveling in the hoarse cry that leaves Baekhyun’s mouth as he leaves red trails on his chest. 

Tao continues biting down Baekhyun’s chest and stomach, stopping occasionally to suck bright red marks against his hyung’s porcelain skin, give him something to remember Tao by tomorrow when he looks at himself in the mirror. He slides between the singer’s legs and Tao feels Baekhyun’s swollen cock sliding against the slick skin of his own abdomen as he makes his way down, precum leaving a trail on his flesh. 

With each bite Tao makes Baekhyun thrusts his hips up, seeking friction for his aching cock. His moans bounce off the walls of the dorm room, and Tao’s at least glad he locked the door. 

Baekhyun whines helplessly below him, thrusting into Tao’s shoulder. Tao can feel the pulsing head of Baekhyun’s cock straining towards his mouth. He chooses not to satisfy the older boy, opting to bring Baekhyun’s thigh up to his mouth instead. He licks along Baekhyun’s inner thigh, propping himself up on one arm, so he can watch Baekhyun squirm below him. His licks become sucks as Baekhyun whines and shudders, eyes shut tight and pretty hands fisted in the sheets. 

Tao sucks deeper, intent on marking the pale skin of Baekhyun’s thighs. He wants to look at the older boy and know that his marks are all over him, staining him as only Tao’s. He carefully keeps his body from touching the dick below him, and he watches Baekhyun thrust into the air under him, cock straining and dripping, desperate for any contact. 

“Tao, please, please do something, touch me.” Baekhyun’s voice is hoarse and low, destroyed and raw in a way that Tao has never heard before, a way that pulls at his core, sends blood pulsing through his cock.

Tao looks up from between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun lets out a desperate, low moan as their eyes connect, slim fingers white where they clutch the bedsheets. The flush covering Baekhyun’s chest almost obscures Tao’s marks. His chest is rises and falls in such rapid pants that for a moment Tao worries about hyperventilation. He looks so beautiful, though, hair a tangled mess, mouth open and tongue lolling against the corners. Tao feels his cock twitch in desire and overwhelmed, Tao strips his boxers off, neglected cock demanding attention. He begins to stroke himself as he stares at Baekhyun spread out below him. 

Baekhyun notices the movement of Tao’s arm and he groans as he trains his eyes on Tao’s thick, red erection, precome dripping onto his fingers as he slides them rapidly up and down. His own arm reaches down between them to grasp his own cock and Tao follows the movement before pulling his fingers off his own dick and knocking Baekhyun’s hand away. Tao’s eyes gleam with a sudden idea. 

“Not yet, Baek-ge,” he murmurs at him, wrapping his own slender hand around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun almost yells in relief as he feels Tao’s fingers grip him tight, thumb flicking repeatedly over the head of his dick, smearing the precome down the head of his cock.

 

Baekhyun’s gasping out high pitched whines with every breath and the filthy sounds only make Tao stroke him faster, harder, trying to propel Baekhyun’s moans to their breaking point. 

“Moan for me, hyung, let me know how much you want it,” he whispers as he leans down to bite into Baekhyun’s earlobe. Baekhyun’s hands come to up Tao’s hips and dig in, long, pretty fingers with perfect nails gripping with bruising strength. Tao allows it, only because he wants the marks just as much as he wants to leave them on Baekhyun.

“You wanna come, hyung?” Tao whispers hotly as he slides his mouth down to Baekhyun’s collarbone again.

“Yes, fuck yes, Tao, please!” Baekhyun moans. He’s on the verge of shattering and Tao can feel it in every muscle of Baekhyun’s that is pressed sweatily against his own.

“Can't even keep quiet ever can you, you mouthy little slut,” Tao says as he bites deeply into Baekhyun’s chest, and his wrist twists harshly over the head of Baekhyun’s cock.

Tao’s whisper rumbles against his chest, the words echoing in his mind. Baekhyun tenses and with a loud cry comes, his release spilling messily between them, over Tao’s fingers and onto his own stomach. He doesn’t notice. Baekhyun is too lost in his own throbbing pleasure, all the tension in his body thrumming at a fever pitch as he rides the waves of his orgasm.

His head is spinning, consumed by the blood thundering in his ears, echoing Tao’s dirty words whispered against his neck. He feels broken down by those words, undone by how much he loves them and wants to hear them again. Undone by how much he aches for the younger man.

Tao’s hand pumps around his too-tender cock, stroking him through the after-shocks. Baekhyun’s back curves in an almost impossible arc, pleasure and pain mingling and overwhelming his senses. He presses his hips against Tao’s before dropping back to the bed. Tao’s harsh exhale against his neck betrays Tao’s craving for the friction Baekhyun seeks but is too strung out to demand.

Tao chuckles darkly against the skin of Baekhyun's ear and neck as he wipes his hand off on Baekhyun's thigh. The older boy is still too lost in the haze of orgasm to care. Tao grins down at Baekhyun as he props himself up on an elbow, surveying the body beside him, littered in dark bites and red bruises. Tao feels a fresh rush of arousal shoot through his system as he is struck by just how much he likes the contrast of Baekhyun's smaller body hidden against his larger, toned one.

Tao looms over Baekhyun, and Baekhyun has to blink a few times to bring the tall boy's  
face into focus. Tao’s eyes are dark, glittering and hooded, body flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, muscles straining against the demands of his own desire. Tao look just as wrecked and sex ruined as Baekhyun, and Tao hasn’t even come yet.

Baekhyun blinks again, gaze traveling down Tao’s body as he surveys the younger man’s cock, straining up, hard and thick, from between his legs. This time, when Baekhyun reaches out, tentatively, to wrap his fingers around Tao’s cock, Tao lets him. He shudders above Baekhyun as pleasure washes over him. The older man grips Tao’s cock loosely, wrist rotating as he gives long slow strokes. Tao’s breathing becomes harsh above him, his arms begin to shake as he focuses more on the sensation between his legs.

Baekhyun puts a hand on Tao’s hip, and tries to tug him upwards. Tao looks at him with questioning eyes, sweat rolling down his forehead to drip onto Baekhyun’s chest.

“Let me suck you off, Tao,” Baekhyun all but orders of the younger man, and he tugs on Tao’s hip again. Realization dawns on Tao’s face and he bites his lip as the mental image of Baekhyun sucking him off rolls through his mind. He looks at Baekhyun’s lips, red and swollen from when he’d mercilessly sucked them into his mouth and bitten down. His cock jerks in Baekhyun’s hand and the older man manages a small grin when he feels it.

Baekhyun scoots himself up on the bed, grabbing for the pillows that had been pushed off to the side. He sits up, propped up like a sultan against the mound of pillows. Tao straddles Baekhyun, knees on either side of his small frame. Baekhyun’s eyes lock with the other man’s and he allows a feral smirk to curve his his pretty lips.

Baekhyun seizes Tao’s hips, his fingers curving around the swell of the younger man’s ass. He digs his nails in, hard, just for a moment. He’s rewarded by the sound of Tao’s breath hissing out of him and a small jerk of his hips. Baekhyun grins, the spot where Tao’s cock grazed his lower lip tingling. He lets his nails scratch against Tao’s pale, untouched skin, watching him position himself.

Baekhyun gazes up at Tao and says cockily, “Just so you know, I’m pretty good at this.”

Tao opens his mouth to respond but can’t before he moans, as Baekhyun’s hot, wet mouth wraps around his cock. The way his tongue flicks against the head of his dick as he sucks it into his mouth has Tao shuddering and hunching his torso over the top of Baekhyun’s head. His tongue moves sinfully under the head before swirling around and teasing lightly into the slit.

Baekhyun pulls off Tao’s cock with a slight pop and sticks his tongue out, showing the drops of precome on his tongue to Tao. Lust surges white hot and uncontrolled in Tao as he grips Baekhyun’s hair tight and pushes his mouth back onto his dick.

Baekhyun moans around Tao’s cock, and the vibrations make the younger man tremble. He pushes his hips against Baekhyun’s mouth and begins to thrust lightly as Baekhyun sucks, tongue flitting over the head of his cock to slide under it and across the vein.

Tao throws his head back, pleasure coursing through his body as he feels Baekhyun’s nose hit against his pelvis. His cock is buried into Baekhyun’s throat and the older boy is obviously trying not to gag around it, if the grip he has on Tao’s hips is anything to go by. Baekhyun swallows around the head of Tao’s cock once, twice.

Tao loses control. He pulls Baekhyun off his dick to let him pull in gasping breaths before pushing his head down again, forcing him to deepthroat his cock yet again.

Baekhyun doesn’t complain, doesn’t resist the force that Tao is applying to the back of his head, he just relaxes his throat and lets Tao fuck his mouth, spit and precome trailing down his chin. He’s messy and debached, and Tao loves it, loves the feel of Baekhyun’s throat closing around his dick with every hard thrust into it.

One of Baekhyun’s hands pulls away from Tao’s thigh to rub at his balls, smearing them wetly with saliva and Tao feels his orgasm crash on him like a wave as he comes. Baekhyun’s pushing himself off of Tao’s dick to suckle at the head, even as his mouth can’t hold all the come, and it dribbles down his face and onto his chest.

Tao’s thighs are still tensed as he opens his eyes, after shocks of bliss running through his body as he feels Baekhyun’s tongue drag the last bits of come out of his cock.

He collapses backwards, sprawlling out in front of Baekhyun. He eyes Baekhyun’s messy face, tear marks and come all over it and grins.

Baekhyun smiles back and tosses Tao’s shirt at him. They clean up their faces and dicks as best they can and Baekhyun takes a few sips of water from the bottle besides his bed. Tao drops his dirty shirt on the floor once again before dragging his satiated body up next to Baekhyun’s and throwing the covers over both of them.

“Sleep now, hyung,” Tao murmurs as he pulls Baekhyun down from the nest of pillows. Baekhyun snorts but doesn’t fight it as Tao arranges them for sleeping. Tao drifts off with Baekhyun’s sleep whimpers in his ear, and feels more relaxed than he has in days.

 

\---


End file.
